Puzzles
by MAPLEKISS
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots inspired by various headcanons focusing on the team and sometimes the league and/or the bat family.
1. Nightwinging it

_**Dick Grayson generally has no idea what he's doing. He like to call it 'Nightwinging' it. Everybody wishes he wouldn't.**_

Dick trudged into the training area. He'd been up all night trying to track a group of thugs who had been kidnapping young boys all over the city.

"Morning 'Wing," Beast Boy rushed over with Bart and Tim.

"Good Morning everybody!" Dick announced as the later comers straggled in. "Today we're working on gymnastics. How many of you guys know anything?"

Tim and Babs raised their hand and Bart blurted out that he could do a cartwheel. Well it was better than nothing.

"Alrighty then, let's get started. I'll be giving a demonstration." I walked up to the mats and took a deep breath. I rolled over into a somersault then to a handstand as I realized something.

I had nothing prepared. Oh well. I slid into a bridge before standing back up doing two round offs followed by an ariel then a double flip in the air.

I took a bow and Bart looked up at me, "Did you just wing that whole thing?!"

I smirked, "No, of course not, Barty child. I...Nightwinged it."

"No! Why do I even let you talk!" Babs stomped out of the room then turned to me in the doorway. "You! Are a terrible person sometimes. You're lucky you're handsome."

 _ **Recommendation: Virals is a really cool book. It's by Kathy Reichs and has seven books following it. For those who like mysteries and a little bit of good old high school drama, this is the book for you. Also, it feature Tory Brennan who happens to be the great-niece of Temperance Brennan from Bones.**_


	2. Dick Graysons Married!

_**Well, that was shorter than I expected it to be. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and please review. These will get better and longer as they go along. They are in no particular order and have no plot together.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own DC or the headcanons.**_

 _ **Jason started a rumor that Dick was married with kids. Now, according to the tabloids, Dick has 73 illegitimate children, is married in three different countries to four women, two men and a goat. Jason has still not been forgiven.**_

Bart putzed into the living room of mountain late into the evening and flopped down on the couch. He'd had to pull an all nighter after he's been forced to clean up Gram Iris's kitchen, the Trickster had escaped, and he hadn't finished his English commentary on _Lord of the Flies_ , but before he could sleep Cassie swept his legs off the couch to make room for herself and Jaime.

"I heard that he's been married to six different people." She said to Jaime. "And a goat. Eww."

"He must've been really drunk during that one." Jaime mumbled.

"Are you guys talking about Dick Grayson?" He turned over so he could look up at them from the cushions.

"Yeah, hermano," Jaime's armor slid off of his face as he popped a chicken whizzie in his mouth.

"Yeah, of course. How did you know?" Cassie ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well, he's the only person, who I know, that's married to a goat. That's for sure." Bart reached his arms up as if he was stretching before snatching away his friend's snack in a flash (or in a Kid Flash).

"Hey! That's the last one I have left in the mountain!." He reached over Cassie as he tried to tackle the chips from Tim.

"I heard that he has over seventy kids." Tim rolled off the couch as Jaime now actually tacked him for the chicken whizzies.

"Geez. That guy just couldn't control his hormones." Cassie sighed and picked up the half eaten bag of chips, that had been forgotten now as the boys play wrested, off the floor and flicked one into her mouth. "Reminds me of some teenage boys I know," she muttered.

Bart vibrated through Jaime's headlock and crashed onto the floor, "Hey, why were guys talking about Dick Grayson anyways?"

Jaime collapsed onto the floor beside Bart, "Nightwing was asking some other members if they thought Dick Grayson was hot. It was kinda weird."

Cassie frowned, "He's hot for sure, but honestly, I prefer Tim Drake."

Bart stood completely still for a second then sped off. Just wait 'til he had Robin hack the security footage of this.

 _ **Recommendation: My Side of the Mountain by Jean Craighead George is the tale of a teenage boy who sets off to live by himself of his Grandfather's old land in the Catskill mountains armed only with his pocketknife and survival knowledge from his books. It has more books to follow though they aren't quite as good.**_

 _ **I hope that you likde this chapter. Please review if you have time. Also, I may have updated this story twice today, but this is a once in like forever kind of thing. I'll try to updated about every two weeks though.**_

 _ **-Maple**_


End file.
